meiouandtaxesfandomcom-20200223-history
War dynamism
War dynamism allows provinces to change owners during a war without a peace treaty. War dynamism works by setting a war_dynamism flag on provinces that have been captured during a war and are closer to the occupying country then the current owner. You need to be winning the war to for war dynamism to trigger(a warscore of -5 or better). Province conditions to receive war_dynamism flag All of the following conditions must be met: * The province must be occupied by someone else than rebels or its owner * The province's owner must be the war leader in the war between occupier and owner ** Effectively excludes provinces of vassals or other allies in the war ** However, the occupier doesn't need to be the war leader * The occupied province cannot be a capital province * Warscore for the occupier must be at least -5 One of the following conditions must be met: * The occupied province is a core of the occupier * The occupied province's culture is the occupier's primary culture and is not the owner's primary culture ** Requires Early Nationalism * The occupied province's culture is part of the occupier's primary culture group and is not part of the owner's primary culture group ** Requires Mid Nationalism or Late Nationalism * The occupied province's religion is the occupier's religion and is not the owner's religion OR the occupied province's religion is part of the occupier's religious group and is not part of the owner's religious group ** Requires that the owner be intolerant to the religion of the province and the occupier be tolerant to the religion of the province * All nations with mongol tech or in the east slavic culture group vs the steppe horde lands(russia) * The ottomans vs the Mameluks/Balkans/Hungary * All Chinese culture nations in the China regions * The owner of Constantinople or the ottomans vs any province in the Crimea owned by Genoa, byzantine, Theodora, therbizon or a steppe horde. * Steppe hordes vs all provinces with a MIL 6 leader. * Persia vs all horde owned land in the persia, khorasan, baluchistan and afghanistan regions. * the first Muslim to convert to wahhabi vs persia in persia, khorasan, baluchistan and afghanistan regions. * Muslims with government rank 5 and admin tech 20 with capital in the regions bengal, hindusthan, rajputana and west india vs all provinces in that region. * Muslims with admin tech 20 with capital in the region afghanistan vs the afghanistan, bengal, hindustan, rajputana and west india regions * Vietnamese culture nations vs vietnamese culture provinces in the vietnamese and champa regions. * Lituania before 1450 on the Lithuania region and provinces with cores of Smolensk, Kiev, Chekov and tag KRC Once a province has war dynamism for a year and the owner has not besieged the province during that time there is a chance you can get a province by way of an event. You need to have 25 mil, adm and dip points and the average time for the event to fire is 1 year modified with modifiers. Positive modifiers that reduce the average time by 50% * Having the blessing of god(Given to some new nations to get close to historic growth). * The province bordering a province you already own. * The province being isolated form other province of the current owner. * Having a core on the province. * Province has more than 50% autonomy. Negative modifiers doubling the time: * The owner having a core. * The culture of the province is accepted by the owner. Province conditions to lose war_dynamism flag * The occupied province is controlled by its owner * The conditions in the last section do not apply anymore War dynamism is defined in the files M - WarDynamism.txt in the event folder and war_dynamism_triggers.txt in the common\scripted_triggers Category:Content